Talk:Feeding Frenzy
(comment deleted as it's now been verified and incorporated in the page) EccentricFlower 14:01, 9 November 2006 (CST) Bugged? This quest was labeled as bugged, and the tag claims that the quest is impossible to complete. I removed this, as obviously many have completed it, including me. If there is some sort of bug, feel free to add the tag again, but doesnt seem to be any problem now.--Wormy 02:27, 2 December 2006 (CST) :I just ran out with a buddy. I am a monk, and we each took our 2 monk heroes. so we had 5 monks to keep the party of 6 alive. We went out, and let the stupid thing kill all 3 foes entirely himself. We did not attack *once*. He killed them all without ever having any sort of appetite loss. 15:40, 2 December 2006 (PST) ::I tried twice today to get the bugger to use his skill, but he never did. Must have killed I'd guess 60-80 foes? Cleared the area twice using 2 monk heros, R hero, hench healer, and me, with me telling the R to quit attacking at 1/2 health, which I then quit attacking also. His hunger bar never budged. Queen Schmuck 06:22, 3 December 2006 (CST) :::I've done the quest previously on other characters. So I know that it used to be possible -- but cleared Marga Coast, Toma never fed once. On the plus side I did get a green (Chiggen's Shortbow) but the quest definitely seems to be bugged. --Nkuvu 18:13, 3 December 2006 (CST) ::::Indeed, I can NOT get him to eat anything. Killed many many enemies, even kept a few enemies near 20% for several minutes (by ordering heroes away and wanding) and he still never ate. Carinae Dragonblood 17:13, 3 December 2006 (CST) ::::Indeed, it is bugged, my Toma refuses to eat. 15:23, 4 December 2006 (CST) :::::Okay I added the bug tag back onto the article. I tried the quest with two of my other characters, and they did not have any problem, so there is probably some sort of condition that causes the bug? --Wormy 03:53, 5 December 2006 (CST) ::::::What class characters? What continent were they born on? What monsters did you get him to eat? (Insects, Plants, Kornans) Carinae Dragonblood 15:34, 6 December 2006 (CST) The 07/12/06 update fixed this quest (I just confirmed it by completing it 5 times on my 5 PvE chars) so Toma uses Feeding Frenzy again. However, he uses it when the enemy is around 40% health instead of 20%, making the quest extremely easy to complete. Not complaining though. ;) - 13:41, 7 December 2006 (GMT) :Just confirmed it is fixed. No problems at all getting him to chomp. Queen Schmuck 09:43, 7 December 2006 (CST) : Agreed, fixed. Carinae Dragonblood 13:49, 8 December 2006 (CST) I wasn't able to keep Toma from getting killed by a large group of cournans. I got a message in the quest log that the quest has failed and I have to rezone, but after a while (I was still busy with the kournans so I dont know exactly) that message went away and was replaced with 'See Chuno for your reward'. I thought this was a bug, but when I talked to Chuno he said: "Reward? You want a reward for getting Toma killed? Ha!". Eastwind 02:12, 14 March 2007 (CDT) Trivia possibly related to the game where u eat other fish called feeding frenzy?